Baby Blues
by WolfieStar
Summary: England, missing a younger and carefree America, decides to use black magic to make him happy again, coming up with some kind of concoction to make him an infant again. But, the drink gets mixed up with the wrong person, causing them to become an infant.
1. Chapter 1

England's characteristic eyebrow's twitched, absorbing the amount of damage one person did to his house in one hour. The couch was ripped apart and turned over, the table broke in half with it's legs scattered, food littered the carpet, the wallpaper starting to peel off. It seemed like a party had ensued inside his house, but he knew for a fact that that wasn't the case. It was plain and simple:

America had come to visit.

"Bloody git." he hissed, shaking his head. "Why does he always have a need to destroy my house whenever he stops over…?" he sighed, pulling a chair upright and sitting on it, hearing the ancient furniture creaking slightly with his weight. "I only left him alone for an hour or more…"

Arthur jumped out of his chair with shock when the bookcase against the wall fell, the books falling all over the stained carpet. One of the books, a big binder-like one, slid towards his feet, paper sticking out of it and falling out of it. He stared at it, then carefully picked up the thick hardcover, flipping it over to look at the title. Some of the paper slid out, and he blinked with surprise.

"'Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland's Photo Album'…? This old thing is still around…" he pursed his lips, sitting back down to open it and look through the pages. His eyes seemed to light up. "This is when Alfred was still a colony of mine!" he smiled, looking through the book, laughing slightly at the photos the little child then wanted to take. Embarrassing ones of himself, and some of his 'father' country. Some of them were amusing, and made Arthur feel like an old man. But some were very sweet, like an infant America falling asleep on Arthur's lap. It brought a few tears to his eyes.

"That stupid bloody git…" he laughed. "He was so adorable as a little boy…oh?" he frowned slightly, finding a picture of a depressed Alfred staring at a bowl of cereal, but smoke wisped from it. It was the time he had accidentally burned poor Alfred's cereal. He had gotten upset, and refused to eat for the rest of the day.

Arthur chuckled slightly, remembering the time he had raised Alfred. At times when he would misbehave, he would always threaten him with Marmite, why he wasn't sure even now. Alfred was, and still is, terrified of Ghosts, and he would always cry whenever Arthur left him, for fear the ghosts would take him away. And just to prove this, the night before he knew Arthur was leaving him, he would automatically wet the bed. It was a ritual he seemed to have no control of, and he didn't understand why he couldn't control it.

He leaned back in the old chair, listening to it creak. How long had it been? So many years ago. Now Alfred was gone, off across the Atlantic Ocean. How he missed his little Alfie, he missed the times he spent teaching him all he knew, helping him get on his feet and grow strong. But the painful part is watching them go, and leave. The Revolution, he sighed as he remembered.

"I wish that he could be an infant again." he whispered, holding the closed book against his chest. Then the country's eyes snapped open, a thought coming to him. "I wonder…?" he dropped the book as he sprinted down towards the basement, where he freely practiced Black Magic. Using the lock he always had on him, he ran in and towards the second bookcase, ripping out a thick textbook. Quickly he flipped the pages, finding the recipe he needed. He smirked.

"Perfect! I'll ready have it ready in time for the World Meeting tomorrow!" he said to himself, reading it over rapidly, purposely avoiding the side effects. "Alfred won't know what hit him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred leaned back in the chair he was assigned during world meetings. He looked around, feeling alone from being so early. The only other country present was Japan, and he was on the far other side, sitting quietly and waiting for the others. He briefly wondered if he should try to mingle with Japan, but decided against it, seeing the blank stare he possessed, obviously deep in thought. Last time he snuck up on him, he's nearly been cut up into little pieces by his Kantana.

So he called to him from across the room: "Hey, Kiku!"

Kiku's head snapped up, appalled. "America! You know it's rude to refer to someone's name during a meeting, only refer to them as their countries, baka!"

Alfred looked hurt. "But Ki- I mean Japan, aren't you bored?"

"No, I'm used to waiting." he simply replied, staring down at the ground again. Alfred frowned slightly, standing up from his chair. Japan's eyes flickered towards him, following his movement as he approached him. "Can I help you America-san?"

"What are you thinking about?" Alfred grinned, rocking back and forth. Japan stared at him, looking at him with a disapproving look.

"Do you have nothing to do America-san?" Kiku groaned, his chocolate brown eyes glistening with annoyance.

"I'm booooored. " Alfred whined. "Come on Kiku!"

"Don't call me by my name during a meeting!" Kiku repeated, glaring at him angrily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to lower his already high blood pressure.

"I can't be that annoying Japan!" Alfred muttered, noticing his actions. He crossed his arms and pouted slightly, making the slightly older nation roll his eyes. "Just trying to make a relationship…whenever I stay at your house, you're so much more easygoing!"

"We're doing business right now." Japan spoke in his monotone voice, no longer looking at him. "We have no need for idle chit chat right now."

America looked slightly hurt. "Yeah, but Kiku, the meeting hasn't even started yet."

Before Kiku had a chance to respond, Arthur opened the doors, holding a tray carrying two cups of tea. He couldn't help but paste on a fake grin when Alfred and Kiku and looked at him. Kiku raised an eyebrow at his expression, while Alfred chuckled.

"Why are you so smiley Artie?" America asked, rolling his eyes. "Did you get drunk last night?"

"N-No!" Arthur laughed quickly, placing the tray on the table in the middle of Kiku and Arthur. Kiku looked over, smelling the aroma of the tea.

"The tea looks good." Kiku remarked, smiling slightly. "Did you make this tea?"

"Y-Yes!" he chuckled nervously. "Erm, especially for Alfred! Go on!"

Alfred crossed his arms. "Last time we had a drink, you were drunk out of your mind."

"But this is simply tea!" Arthur chuckled nervously yet again, picking up the cup of tea with the slightly lighter liquid. "Go on, drink it. It'll make my day!"

"You know I hate tea." he made a face, pushing it away. Japan had a look of amusement on his face, watching the look of horror the Brit possessed. "Give it to Kiku or something."

"No! I made this especially for you!" Arthur pressed it harder against him, begging that he would drink it. But Alfred took it and simply placed it back on the tray. Kiku looked over again, remarking to himself to ask Arthur for a cup of tea next time he was over at his house.

"I don't want it." he made a face. "I'd rather drink a milkshake, really."

"But a cup of tea is so much better!" Arthur pressed on, grabbing the cup of tea again. "Please, just one sip?"

"England-san, are you drinking this cup of tea?" Kiku asked, finally deciding to want to take it. He pointed to the second untouched cup of tea on the tray. "Honestly, I'm parched and need something to drink, your tea is always my favorite."

"Yeah whatever…" Arthur rolled his eyes, still looking at Alfred. "Come on now, just one sip!"

"Will you leave me alone after that Artie?" Alfred sighed, taking the tea in his hands. "I mean really, tea is disgusting!"

"Alright! Alright! After you take a sip!" Arthur begged, staring at him. He sighed, taking a small sip of the tea. England's eyes widened and he made a small noise when Alfred made a face and put it down, nothing different happening with him. "Why didn't it work…?" he mumbled, shaking his head slightly as he started walking away. "I was sure I got it all right!

"What are you talking about Artie?" Alfred frowned slightly, looking at him. "Thanks for the tea, but I didn't really like it though. It's not the same. Japan knows that, right Ja-" Alfred blinked, the man no longer in his seat. "Where'd you go Japan?"

Arthur froze when he heard a small whimper, not belonging to him or Alfred.

"Kiku? Where are you? Kik-" Alfred muted his calls for the Asian country, looking under the table finally. He blinked, then did a double take to make sure he really was believing what he was seeing. "Kiku? Is that really you there?"

"Alfred, what are you…?" Arthur mumbled, rolling his eyes as he approached the other country, leaning over like he was. "Oh…"

In place of the Eastern Country, was a small boy, looking to be only around the age of three. He possessed rich chocolate brown eyes, and dark black hair that was fairly short, but long enough to cascade around his neck. The clothes he wore looked far too big, so he merely stood nearly naked, trying to wrap the fabric around his shivering form. After glancing at the two 'scary' nations, he whined slightly and shuffled farther under the table.

"Kiku?" Alfred gasped, blinking repeatedly. "Japan, is that you?"

"I-I'm Japan, wh-where the sun rises, you are the nations, where the sun sets…" he muttered, still trying to hide.

Alfred blinked, Arthur having an angry scowl on his face. "I don't understand what he said, but it sounds rude!" Alfred cried, feeling deeply offended.

"Never mind that!" Arthur snapped. "L-Look at him! He's an infant! A toddler!"

"But how did this happen?" Alfred made a grab for Kiku, causing him to whimper loudly and jump farther away from him. "He was fine just a minute ago!"

Arthur froze. That was why his tea didn't work on Alfred! It had worked perfectly fine, just on the wrong person. How, he wasn't sure. He made sure to grab the right one, but someone, it got swapped. Now, Kiku was suffering because of his mistake. Though, Kiku was cute as an infant.

"Come here little guy." Alfred spoke softly, starting to crawl underneath the table to reach him. The small boy continued to whimper, but didn't move when the younger nation carefully placed a hand on his back and gently pulled him out from under the table. Kiku still shivered, staring at Alfred and Arthur warily.

"The other nations will be here any minute…" Arthur muttered, hearing the voices of China, Russia, and France. "What do we tell them? That Japan was drinking tea, and he suddenly turned into a toddler?"

"Um…" Alfred stared at Kiku, and Kiku stared back, unblinking. "Will you stop that!" he yelled at him, causing him to whimper and make a dash for under the table again, but America grabbed him again and pulled him close, causing him to struggle slightly. He looked back at Arthur, restraining Kiku gently. "Either tell them the truth, or!" he grinned. "Lock him in a closet until the meeting is over!"

"We can't lock a child in a closet you bloody git!" Arthur gasped, shocked at the suggestion. "This is a human being!"

"But it's Kiku! He'll be fine!" Alfred laughed, ruffling Kiku's hair. He had given up and just stood their, limp against the restraint. "Right?"

"Wrong!" Arthur hissed, spitting venom. "I know how to raise a child, don't I? I raised you!"

"_Baka_." Kiku suddenly muttered, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes. America glanced at him, a look of disapproval on his face, though he didn't understand Japanese.

"Quiet." Alfred snapped, looking up to see China and France looking at them. China had a look of confusion on his face, but also pain, obviously recognizing that this child was Japan, the child he had raised, the child that betrayed him. France was grinning, and before Alfred knew what was happening, France had scooped up the child and was cuddling him close to his chest, ignoring his protests.

"Oooh! He's so cute!" France squealed, nearly suffocating Kiku. "What's the little guy's name?"

"Kiku Honda, aru." Yao Wang remarked, staring at the little child. He smiled slightly when the child blinked and stared at China at the sound of his name.

"That's impossible! Japan is so much older, and not as adorable as this little guy!" France giggled, nuzzling the small nation.

"_Baka Teme_!" Kiku cried out, struggling slightly. "_Baka Teme_! _Baka Teme_!"

"What does that even mean?" Francis blinked, staring at the nearly fuming toddler. The other countries started coming in for the meeting, all of them whispering something and glancing at the boy, noticing how the usually early Japan was absent.

"What do we do about him?" Arthur whispered to Alfred, glancing at them.

"Just, lay low, I guess." he shrugged. "I don't know."

"What would Germany say about Kiku?"

"I don't know! I don't understand how he turned into a three year old!" Alfred snorted, looking at France snuggling an annoyed Kiku. "I'll take him, thank you." he snapped, taking Kiku away and cradling him against his chest. "And could you not molester a baby, thank you?"

"I'm not a baby, _baka_." Kiku remarked, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. Alfred rolled his eyes, bouncing him up higher in his arms.

"Of course your not, your just really young and short." Alfred chuckled at the expression of frustration on the boy's chubby face. He messed up his hair slightly, sitting down in his assigned seat as the meeting started. Placing Kiku on his lap, he noticed how he started to shake and get nervous again. America assumed he would be trying to peak over the table and see everything, but he was shaking out of fear. 'Probably a lot of strangers here.' he mused.

"America!" Germany growled, standing up to take leadership.

"Y-Yes sir?" He sat up straight, pulling the infant closer to his chest. He failed to notice how he didn't pull away, but actually pushed harder again him, trying to hide from the scary German man.

"Explain to all of us why Japan isn't here." he grunted, crossing his arms.

"Why me?" Alfred gasped, his eyes darting at everyone. They were all either glaring at him, or the child in his lap. He held one arm around the shaking body, attempting to calm him down.

"Because, your holding a child that looks a lot like him."

Alfred breathed out angrily. "I honestly don't know! He just, became a baby-"

"I'm not a baby, _baka teme_." Kiku pouted angrily, crossing his little arms and looking away, frustration painted on his face.

"Could you stop interrupting me?" Alfred hissed under his breath, locking eyes with him. He grunted before continuing with his explanation. "Arthur gave us tea, and well-"

"No!" said country stood up, panting nervously. "I gave _you _tea, not Kiku!"

"But he asked, and you said 'whatever'!"

England's eyebrow's twitched. "Yeah, but-"

"So you did this to him, da?" Russia chuckled, looking at the frightened Japan. "Used your Dark Magic, da?"

"What's the point of using Dark Magic on Nihon?" Italy looked at England curiously, then squealed when he took a good look at Japan. "Veee, he's so adorable! You just wanted to keep him all to yourself!"

"Japan doesn't interest me!" England snapped. "Besides, the drinks got mixed up! It's not all my fault!" 'Good, that's not a complete lie. Just keep doing this Arthur, no one will notice that you did it on purpose to Alfred, _not _Kiku!' he kept reminding himself mentally.

"So you did it on purpose, aru?" Yao Wang asked curiously.

"No! I made tea for Alfred and I, it must have gotten mixed up in the process!"

"How did it get here in the first place, da?" Ivan smirked.

"I told you! It must have gotten mixed up with my tea! And Kiku drank it by accident, that's all!" England gasped, flustered.

"You're fixing this!" Germany growled, preventing any others from putting in their two sense. "It's your fault for making Japan an infant!

"And as for you!" Ludwig focused his gaze on Alfred. "It's your job to watch him!"

"Me?" Alfred blinked. "Why me?"

"Because I said so!" Ludwig snapped.

Alfred flopped back down into the chair, Japan standing on his lap, still cowering from the enraged Ludwig. He sighed, staring at the toddler as he slowly started to become curious, staring at everyone from his perch on his lap, his adult clothes still messily wrapped around him. "What am I going to do about you, Kiku…?" Alfred mumbled, shutting his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, um…what's up?" Alfred grinned at little Kiku, unlocking the door to his home. Kiku merely blinked nervously, looking around at the American's front lawn. He had an urge to go run and play in the clean grass, but last time he went with his instincts, Alfred had called him a 'very bad boy'. He didn't want to be a bad boy.

Alfred noticed, blinking at him. Then he smirked, chuckling slightly. "You wanna play a game buddy?"

Kiku snapped his head up. "Wha-What?"

"You know, a game! Just play around in the grass?" Alfred laughed. "Fool around for a bit, wrestle, something like that!"

"Baka." Kiku snorted, crossing his arms. Alfred groaned, then smirked and sprinted towards him, scooping him up as he did. Kiku squealed, but started laughing when the taller male pinned him down, and started tickling him. Alfred was grinning, wrestling him around carefully, remembering Arthur's words: a child is much more fragile than an adult.

"St-Stop it!" the boy giggled, kicking him in the stomach to get him off, but to no avail. "You're tickling me - hahaha!"

"That's kinda the point shrimp!" Alfred let a few giggles escape. He leaned back on his knees, watching as Kiku giggled still as his breathing became even again. America sighed, staring at the ground, remembering when he yelled at Kiku. Really the little boy was just bored, he didn't deserve to be yelled at that bad. Whenever Arthur scolded him, he felt guilty for the rest of the day, if this was Kiku, who rarely did anything disappointing or frowned upon, the poor boy must be miserable.

"Hey Kiku?" Alfred called, then laughed when the boy snapped his head up, holding a handful of dandelions in his hand. His eyes lit up when he saw a dandelion with the fragile white head, a few seeds already flying off into the wind. "Oh cool! Lemme see that!"

"No!" the boy cried, turning his back to him. Alfred rolled over to sit up, walking towards him. Instead of taking it away, he knelt beside him, one hand covering his fist.

"Look at that one, with the white fluffy head." Alfred instructed, a smile on his face.

Kiku blinked and stared at it. "What 'bout it?"

"If you blow on it to make all the little seeds fly off, you gotta make a wish."

"Wish?" Kiku echoed, staring at the fragile weed.

"Yeah! It's fun, come on, we'll do it together!" Alfred grinned. "Ready?"

Japan nodded, then inhaled deeply, taking in all the oxygen that his tiny lungs could handle, then him and Alfred blew hard together, Kiku spitting a bit as he did it. The seeds were blown from the center of the flower, sending them flying all across the lawn. Kiku watched with bright eyes, following their movement before some fell into the grass, others being carried into the wind.

Kiku cried out sadly. "No! Why the little thingy's leaving? I do something wong? They not making wish twue!"

Alfred thought fast. "Um, they're going to make your wish come true! They're working on it right now, but from the power of your wish, they're set free, to make it possible! Yeah!"

Kiku sniffled, dropping the yellow dandelions. "You mean, I made it wowk?

"Yeah! The little seeds are really grateful to you Kiku!" Alfred laughed nervously. The little boy stared at him, his face lighting up at his explanation.

"Wow! That cool!"

"Isn't it?" Alfred smiled warmly, sitting criss-crossed on the soft grass, pulling Kiku into his lap, who surprisingly didn't pull away or call him a 'baka'. He messed up his raven black hair, causing Kiku to whine and flatten it back down. "You know, you're the fattest toddler I know. Just saying, look at this little belly!" he giggled, tickling Japan's belly. It was true, he was surprised at how chubby the little baby was.

"Baka teme!" Kiku mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Look at all this baby fat!" Alfred laughed, lifting Kiku's arms up. Japan squealed, trying to pull his arms away.

"Not fat! Muscle!" Kiku argued, ripping his arms away, then flexing his arms like Alfred did, causing him to laugh.

"Easy now," Alfred chuckled, fixing the now ripped and filthy clothes from when he was an adult. "we can't have these falling off, now can we? No running around naked, alright?"

Kiku pouted, changing his position on Alfred's lap. He suddenly frowned, lowering his head. "Um, Alfie?"

"Yeah?" Alfred looked down at him, ignoring the little nickname he gave him.

"Um, sowwy about befowe. I was just weally bowed." the infant mumbled, staring at a bush, watching the bees and butterflies visiting each flower.

Alfred blinked, then sighed, holding him close to his chest. "No, it's not your fault. I should've been watching you, and I really should've scolded you like that. I was the wrong one here."

"Hai." Kiku muttered, looking up at him, smirking. Alfred frowned, then his eyes lit up, an idea coming to his head on how to lighten the mood.

"Hey Kiku? You know how to do a cartwheel?"

The boy blinked up at him with confusion. "A wha?"

"Cartwheel! Look, watch me!" Alfred jumped up, letting Kiku go. He then stood in an 'X' position, then he leaned to the side and did a perfect cartwheel with ease. Kiku blinked, staring at him with amazement, but looked disinterested when a butterfly fluttered right over his head. He stood up, trying to grab it, but it always flew right over his reach. "Kiku! Pay attention! This is fun!" Alfred fumed.

Kiku froze, the butterfly fluttering away. He watched it, but focused his attention back to Alfred almost immediately. "Cawtwheel?"

"Yeah! You try it!" Alfred strode over to the toddler, holding his arms to steady him as he stood as an 'X', mimicking Alfred. "Now just slant over, and lean on your hand, then your other one, then back to your feet, all in one motion. It's like your rolling while your standing, try it!"

Kiku nodded nervously, then started to copy his actions, Alfred holding on tight to his waist to make sure he didn't hurt himself. When Kiku finished, and was standing again, he stared up at Alfred for his approval.

"You did really good for your first try! I'm really impressed! Awesome job!"

"I good?" Kiku's face brightened, his large chocolate brown eyes even larger.

"Well, you'll be excellent if you can do it on your own. Wanna try it?"

"Yeah!" the little boy giggled, his arms and legs spread apart. "I weady!"

"You sure?" Alfred looked at him carefully. "I'm going to let go now!"

"I weady! I weady!" Kiku giggled, feeling Alfred remove his hands from his waist. He took a deep breath, then slanted to the side, doing a perfect cartwheel. He laughed, falling back on his butt, looking at Alfred.

"Awesome Kiku!" Alfred laughed, sitting next to him. "High five!"

Kiku stared at his hand, pausing his laughter. "Huh?"

"Here, hit your open hand against mine, that's a high five!"

Kiku nodded, opening his little hand, then slamming it against Alfred's. Alfred smiled, quickly making his hand shake violently and making a face, like in pain. "Wow, you're really strong Kiku!"

"Told ya!"

"Quiet now."


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" the little boy cried, throwing the shirt at Alfred. He crossed his arms and turned his back towards him, pouting angrily. "Too tight!"

"It's because you're a little butterball, little fattie!" Alfred snapped, picking up the discarded clothing. "Look at you! You must've eaten too much white rice or something!"

"I not fat!" Kiku cried.

"Well, obviously these clothes are too small for you!" Alfred sighed, grabbing the young toddler. "Wanna go shopping?"

Kiku perked up, turning around slightly. "Me?"

"Yes, for you." Alfred rolled his eyes. "You can't run around naked!"

"Why?"

"It's just wrong!"

"Why?"

"It, just is!"

"Why?"

"God you're annoying!"

"Hold my hand, there's a lot of strangers here." Alfred instructed, standing by the door to the mall. Kiku nodded, taking his larger hand nervously. "Don't be scared." Alfred smiled, ruffling his hair. "You've got a hero to protect you!"

Kiku giggled, holding onto his hand tightly as they entered the mall. Almost immediately his eyes widened, watching all the people passing by, talking and laughing with each other. They were holding large bags, almost the size of him. Kids stared in awe at a little cart, watching the cheap merchandise walk and talk, some begging to buy them, their parents either saying no and pulling them away or caving in.

Kiku whined, and started pulling Alfred, dragging Alfred's t-shirt on the ground. It was one he didn't wear any more, but after cutting it a bit, it was a good makeshift smock for Kiku for the time being.

"What?" Alfred looked up, then sighed. "No, lets keep moving. If you see something, you're gonna want to buy it, and I'm not exactly a rich country right now, getting over a recession, you know."

Kiku still moved forward, and Alfred sighed. "Fine, lets-"

"Pwetty!" the little boy grinned, letting go of Alfred's hand and running into the crowd. The nation gasped, running after him, trying to maneuver through the amount of people, but he was too big to navigate as easily as Kiku did.

"Kiku! I said don't let go of my hand!" Alfred cursed, looking down around people's feet, but seeing no sign of the little boy. Now he started to get a little scared. "Kiku? Kiku! Where are you?"

There was no response, though a few people stared at him with looks of confusion, and awkwardness. Alfred ignored the glance, frantically looking over the people's head for the missing little boy. But he was no where to be found. The nation's heart pounded in his head, fear setting in. Moving past the hoards of people, his cries for the boy became more desperate. He wasn't in the nearby shops, or the carts, or anywhere.

Alfred felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a rather agitated Arthur holding a scared Kiku. The little boy was shaking, clutching Arthur's neck tightly. "You've done it this time. How do you lose a child?" he snapped at him.

"Kiku!" Alfred grinned, overjoyed. He took the child, holding him tightly against his chest, Kiku crying his name repeatedly as he hugged him. "Don't you dare leave me again! Something could've happened to you!"

"I'm sowwy Alfie!" Kiku cried loudly into his neck. "I just wanted to see everything!"

"You should've asked me!" Alfred mumbled into his ear. "I wouldn't have minded walking around with you for a bit."

Arthur cleared his throat, interrupting their moment. "Again, I say, how do you lose a child? Wasn't he supposed to be holding your hand?"

"Yeah, but he got excited and-"

"That doesn't matter! It's your duty to watch him and take care of him! You should've grabbed him!" Arthur snapped angrily, his face beat red with anger.

"Why are you even here?" Alfred glared at him, his own anger starting to bubble inside of him. "You're supposed to be looking for a cure for him!" he gestured towards Kiku, who had his eyes closed as he sucked his thumb.

"I wanted to watch you, make sure you aren't killing Kiku without realizing it!" Arthur growled. "It's possible for you to do that, you know!"

"Give me some credit." Alfred rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Kiku's hair as he looked over his shoulder, looking with interest at the people commuting around the mall. "I'm here to get Kiku some new clothes."

"I'm going with you." Arthur explained. "Come on, there's this Children's clothing store nearby."

"Arthur, do I really need a buddy to bring alo-"

"Kiku!" Arthur grinned, taking the small child and placing him on the ground, holding his hand tightly. "Lets go have lots of fun in the clothing store, alright? If you're a good boy, we'll go to the toy store afterwards! Alright?"

Kiku giggled and jumped in response. Arthur glanced at Alfred, mouthing 'take notes bloody git'. "Now remember, you have to hold onto my hand, or Alfred's alright? Stay by us the entire time. Someone could snatch you up or step on you!"

Kiku whimpered, and nodded in understanding. He looked at Alfred, a look of wanting in his eyes. "Alfie…can I hold your hand too?"

Alfred blinked, a light blush covering his cheeks. 'No, this isn't Kiku, the grown man you're used too. This is a three year old Kiku, he won't remember this, and he's just afraid. This means nothing…'

"Alfieeeee." Kiku whined, waiting not-so-patiently for an answer.

"Sure!" he pasted on a fake smile, taking his hand as the two nations led him towards the store. Arthur refused to look at Alfred, still angered at him for letting the little kid get lost. Alfred just glared at him, believing this was highly unfair.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku's eyes widened as he watched other kids running around, looking and trying on the clothes off the rack. A few were crying loudly, hating the clothes they wore. Others were getting excited, willingly putting on the clothes, and looking for more. He wasn't sure of the situation, not remembering going clothes shopping. Instinct took over, and he clung to Alfred's leg tightly.

Alfred obviously wasn't having a good time being here either. "Lets just throw something on the kid so we can leave." he mumbled, trying to pry Kiku off of his leg. But it only caused him to cling tighter.

"Now, lets try to make this fun!" Arthur grinned, but rasped in Alfred's ear, "I'm not excited about this either, but trying to make a cranky kid try on clothes is impossible and miserable. Try to make a game out of this.

"See anything you like Kiku?" Arthur smiled, kneeling down to his height, but he whined loudly and buried his face in Alfred's pants leg. An eyebrow twitched. "Kiku now, don't be scared of me!"

"I wanna go shopping with Alfie! Not you!" Kiku cried, clutching the fabric tighter. Alfred chuckled, looking down at him. His hand ran through the boy's black hair, messing it up slightly.

"Just wait by the door Artie." Alfred smirked, lifting up Kiku and placing him against his chest, where he started sucking his thumb again. "I got this!"

Arthur looked at him with an unknowing look as he stood up, eyes locking together. "You sure you can handle a three year old while shopping? It isn't a bed of roses."

"I'm fine! Kiku, we're gonna have fun, right?" Alfred pasted on a fake grin, causing Kiku to glare.

"No."

Almost as if it was déjà vu, Kiku started throwing the clothes at Alfred in a fit of frustration, but not because they didn't fit, it was because he hated them. They weren't what he liked, but Alfred wasn't sure what he liked yet. Kiku started getting agitated, shaking his fists when America handed him a shirt with a puppy on it.

"No!" he shouted. "No! No like that!"

"We've tried on nearly every thing here!" Alfred growled, putting the shirt back on the rack with the others ones discarded in the last twenty minutes. He groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Taking care of this kid wasn't what he thought. It wasn't easy, that was for sure. He looked around for something Kiku might be willing to try on, then smirked when he looked over at the clearance rack. "Close your eyes, and you're going to have the coolest clothes ever! Something new and awesome!"

Kiku blinked, his expression softening. "Um, ok." he shut his eyes, waiting patiently for the surprise.

Alfred jumped up quickly, sprinting over to the rack while keeping a close eye on Kiku. He grabbed the last outfit on the rack, checking the size, grinning when it appeared to be big enough for Kiku. Without hesitating, he jumped back to the kid, stripping him of the baggy shirt he wore, throwing it across the room, nearly hitting a women with her child. She glared at Alfred, saying something disapproving at him before taking her child away, not knowing she had thought bad of her own country.

Once he was settled, he smiled, then instructed gently, "Ok Kiku, open your eyes!"

Japan followed orders, then looked down at himself. He was wearing fleece black pants, along with a black and white hoodie. America pulled the hood over his head, chuckling to himself. "Look! The hood has cute little panda ears! You look just like a baby panda!"

Kiku reached up to touch the ears, giggling loudly as he pulled on them, testing them it seemed. Then he pulled the jacket down, running a pudgy hand over the soft material on the jacket and the pants. He then noticed that Alfred put black and white sneakers on his feet as well, and he laughed as he pulled the shoelaces untied.

"You like it?" Alfred smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah!" he giggled, stomping with his new shoes.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Weally comfy!" Kiku nodded, looking at him. He was bouncing slightly, overflowing with energy that he now found something that he liked. "I'm a Panda!"

"You look like a panda even without your little outfit!" Alfred laughed, scooping him up in his arms. "We have to go pay for that, alright? Then we'll go play around the mall for a bit."

"You bought him a Panda outfit." Arthur stared down at the little boy, his eyebrows twitching. "All you had to do was get him some clothes, and you got him a freaking panda outfit?"

Kiku buried his head in Alfred's shoulder as the nation shot back, "at least it's something! And he likes it!"

"It looks like a Halloween costume!" Arthur snapped.

"It's fine! He can walk in it, he feels comfortable in it, and he looks dang adorable!" Alfred tickled Kiku's stomach, causing him to laugh in his shoulder.

"He looks like-"

"A little kid." Alfred glared sharply at him. "The way he should look! Stop criticizing every little thing I do!"

Arthur shut his mouth, leaning his head back slightly. "Fine." he answered finally. "Take him. You don't need my help? Fine. The only help you'll get is me giving Kiku the antidote!"

Alfred watched as Arthur turned on his heal to leave, tension still high in the air. Kiku glanced at the leaving nation, blinking. Even he could feel the tension, though he didn't understand it. "Why he leave?"

"Arthur doesn't want to let me do something by myself, so he's not helping us anymore." he ran his fingers through Kiku's hair. "Kiku, you still want to look around the mall?"

"I not sure." he mumbled, staring into Alfred's eyes. "I no like shopping."

"Neither do I buddy." he chuckled. "But there's an arcade here!"

"Awcade?" he tilted his head slightly. "What that?"

"It's a place where you can play video games, then get little tickets. You trade those in for fun prizes!"

Kiku pursed his lips. "I don't know how to play those."

"I can teach you! Come on, lets have fun!"

"Don't wanna."

"What else are we going to do?"

"I dunno."

"Lets try it, we both need to cheer up." Alfred gave him a gentle hug, exiting the clothing store. He frowned when Kiku started looking over his shoulder curiously. Arthur had raised a few colonies, but Alfred hadn't with one this young. He was scared, without a safety net. Would he be able to keep Kiku safe and happy until Arthur could get the antidote?


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder crackled loudly outside, lightning alighting the room where the small child lay. Kiku whined and shivered, frightened by the storm. He tried to burrow deeper into the blankets and sheets, attempting to hide from the scary storm. Yet his efforts were to no avail, the storm only sound much more loud and dangerous.

'I-I have to become a strong country!' little Japan told himself over and over, the lightning sounding like it was coming closer and closer to his room. There was a sound like scraping and banging right outside his window, and the little boy panicked. He screamed, fearing something was trying to infiltrate the American's house.

"M-Monstew!" Japan wailed, trembling uncontrollably under the covers. The thunder crackled again, right outside his window, the branch rattling against the window, and light entering his room, all at once. He screamed again and again, now begging for Alfred to come.

"Kiku?" Alfred blinked drowsily, standing in the doorway. "Hey Keeks, what are you screaming about, yo?"

"S-Scary!" he whimpered from under the sheets. "M-Make stowm go away!"

"The storm?" he blinked, thunder sounding again, which caused Japan to squeal with fear again. He blinked yet again, running over to the guest bed Kiku lay, watching him. "Hey, Keeks, calm down. It's only thunder."

"S-Scawy!" he repeated, poking his head out from the edge of the covers. He cried out again, crawling over to Alfred and reaching for him. The American blinked, unsure of what to do, until he heard Japan cry for him again.

"Alright, alright…" he sighed, giving in. He sat on the edge of the bed, picking up Kiku and holding him in his lap. He continued to whimper and cry, clinging tightly to the adult's shirt. "Just calm down…"

"B-But…"

"It's just noise. It's not going to hurt you!"

"Scawy noise!"

The American sighed, holding the crying Asian close to him. It was going to be a long night, he could already tell.

"Hey! Artie!" Alfred called the Briton, holding Kiku tightly to his chest, using the spare key to enter the British man's house. Kiku's doe eyes were wide, looking around the large mansion-like how in awe, his curious side taking over. He squirmed slightly in the American's arms, wanting to be put down. "Hold on, alright buddy?" he told him, chuckling.

"Oh? You're here already?" Arthur called, walking down the stairs and towards the two. He smiled when his eyes went over to Japan, but he returned to his usual scowl when he saw the American. "I told you to come in an hour."

"We couldn't wait, we got bored!" he laughed, Kiku struggling even more to be let down. "Alright, alright, fine!" he mumbled, placing the small child on the floor. He staggered slightly, then started looking around the house for a mini 'adventure' for him. "Don't get lost!" Alfred called, watching him walk into the kitchen.

Arthur chuckled, approaching Alfred. Immediately, his smile faded away to a sad expression, looking up at his former colony. "Alfred, follow me. There's something I need to tell you."

America blinked, and followed him into the basement, where England performed all of his black magic. Carefully, he walked down the few steps of stairs, looking at the stacks of books, a few open on a desk, bottles of fluids, dishes of solid objects, and many other things littered the room.

"You've been busy, yo." he commented.

"I've been looking for a cure for Japan, and do you have to end your sentences with 'yo'? It's annoying."

"I only did it once man!"

"It's still annoying you bloody git!" he snapped, then sighed and motioned for him to come. He obeyed. "I've finished researching everything on what I gave Japan."

"And? Do you have something to cure him?"

The English man became silent.

"Arthur answer me."

He looked down.

"Arthur, this isn't funny!"

"There is no cure." he mumbled finally.

An awkward silent overtook the room. It took Alfred a few seconds for it to kick in, his hands curling into fists. His muscles tensed, and he screamed, "there is no cure?"

"All I found on a cure was that the victim and another person they've had the most contact with must share the same emotions at the same time. It's so confusing, I don't understand it."

"That's all it said? I-I don't get it."

"I don't either Alfred. I've been trying to crack the code behind it, understand what it really means. But, I can't. I can't figure it out! There's nothing else on an antidote for it!"

"Do you think it could just wear off?"

"No. That's highly unlikely."

"Aw man, Artie, what do we do?"

"I-I don't know Alfred…I don't know…"

"J-Japan, he has to return to no-" Alfred was interrupted by loud screaming coming from upstairs. Realizing that only Japan was up there, he yelled, "Kiku!" and bolted up the stairs, Arthur right behind him. He looked around frantically for the small nation, calling his name over and over.

"Check the kitchen! He went in there!" Arthur snapped, pushing the blonde forward. He nodded, sprinting towards the kitchen, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kiku.

Kiku was screaming, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he thrashed weakly, covered in water. The pot Arthur used to boil water was next to the boy, completely emptied of his contents. Steam was rising from Kiku's back, where the water must have landed.

"Kiku!" Alfred screamed, sliding down next to him, jumping slightly when the scalding hot water touched his knee. "Kiku, what happened?"

"P-Pot fall!" he wailed, thrashing on the floor. "Watew, it huuuuuwts!"

"Artie, what do I do?" he cried, looking at England. He was already kneeling down next to him, lifting up Kiku's shirt, holding him down gently so he would hold still. The skin on his back was an ugly bright red, blisters already forming.

"He's badly burned…" he mumbled. "Try to calm him down and carry him to your old room, I'll treat him there."

"H-How did this happen…?" America muttered, patting Japan's head, hoping he would relax a bit. But he kept screaming his head off, unable to stop his pained thrashing. "Kiku! If you don't stop screaming and moving, we can't make the pain go away! Stop it!" he snapped.

The injured toddler sniffled, ceasing his cries and flails. Alfred looked at his tear stained face, listening to his whimpers as he carefully lifted up the small child, making sure not to touch his back. It looked and felt awkward, but he could care less as he quickly carried him towards his old bedroom.

"It huwts Alfie…" Kiku whined as Alfred gently laid him on his stomach on the bed, ripping his sweater off and the rest of his clothes, trying not to look at his little rear.

"I know…" he mumbled, wiping the tears away from his chubby cheeks. "I know, we're going to make the hurt go away, alright?"

Kiku nodded weakly, shutting his eyes as Arthur entered the room, carrying a first aid kit. He opened the kit, and Alfred really didn't notice what he did at first, just watching Kiku's pained expression with pity. Hesitantly, he leaned close to his friend, whispering comforting words to him, stroking his hair as he did so.

Kiku whimpered when Arthur lifted him up gently, a hand on his stomach to allow the English man to wrap medical gauze around his chest and torso, trying to bandage him up the best he could. The bandages hurt his skin, and he cried, "N-No! Make pain wowse!"

"It'll protect it, make the pain not get worse." Alfred whispered to him. "I know it hurts, b-but, y-you'll be alright… you're going to be ok…!"

Japan looked at Alfred, and Alfred blinked in surprise when he saw his eyes. They shone with the wisdom Alfred recognized that the Japanese man possessed as an adult. He then mumbled,

"I love you Alfred-san."

With the message sent, the small Asian passed out in Arthur's arms, his body falling limp. Arthur sighed, removing his hand from underneath him and taking a throw from the chair nearby. Carefully, he laid it over the Asian's body, walking out of the room to give Alfred privacy.

"K-Kiku…?" Alfred blinked, in shock. "Y-You l-love me…?"

Kiku didn't respond, starting to breath fairly quickly.

"K-Kiku…please calm your breathing…" he begged, shaking his shoulders slightly. "I-I'm getting scared…"

Kiku's eyes squeezed shut tighter, whimpering in his unconscious state.

"K-Kiku! What's wrong! Please be ok!" Alfred begged. "I can't let anything happen to you! Kiku, I love you too!"

Kiku cried loudly, making the American panic and bolt for the door, screaming, "Arthur! Arthur! Something's wrong with Kiku!"

He ripped open the door, Arthur already in the doorway. He blinked, looking past the American. "A-Alfred…"

"I know! Kiku's like, in shock or something!" he yelled, getting a bit frustrated.

"N-No! Alfred, look!" Arthur pointed inside the room, making Alfred whip around to see Kiku. His eyes widened, and he whispered,

"K-Kiku…?"

Kiku was sleeping soundly now, laying lazily on the fairly large bed. The bandages around him had ripped, and were lying on top of his back, broken. The burn that had covered all of the Japanese's back was now considerably smaller, and not as bad it seemed, most of the blisters gone. But, what make both of the adult nations freak out was the fact that Japan had returned to his normal age.

"Kiku's back to normal!" Alfred grinned, running up to the sleeping man and gently embracing him. Kiku blinked his eyes open, startled slightly, until he smiled and allowed Alfred to hug him, shutting his eyes.

Arthur crossed his arms, dumbfounded. "H-How…?" he chuckled and shook his head. Things always seemed to turn out in the strangest of ways. At least they always turned out alright, no matter how different. Maybe it was because of that that Kiku was back to normal.

But the strange part about it was the love admitting.

Alfred and Kiku loving each other?

Wrong but so right.


End file.
